New Life, New Love
by zamiel6x
Summary: First shot at a fnaf thing, still updating my other story along side this one. Security Guard OC x Foxy.
1. Chapter 1

New Job, New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. Also I may not follow some plot points of the series, I may consider this a different location to the murders.

Alister was flipping through a newspaper trying to find a job. He was 18, recently out of school. His apartment was under furnished as it was and the money he'd saved wouldn't last for more than a month. He was reasonably tall, skinny, with pale skin and black hair that almost covered his eyes. He figured he would cut it eventually. Finally there was one that seemed to match his abilities. A night shift security job for some children's pizza establishment. He was never good at getting to sleep anyway.

As he arrived at the pizzeria, he was greeted by the manager. Some instructions and a welcome to the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was all he got before moving inside to get a small tour. As he entered the building he realized he had been here before. During his childhood he loved coming to this place. It didn't quite look the same as back then so he asked the manager about it.

"Oh yes, we have made some renovations over the past few weeks. There might be more in the future but we need someone watching the place in the meantime."

Alister nodded looking around. The animatronics definitely looked different. A bit more… life-like than before. Technology must have advanced a bit. Finally he walked up to pirate cove and looked up at the curtains. As he could recall, Foxy was always his favorite part of the placed. He glanced over to the manager before reaching an arm out. "May I?"

The manager nodded and he slid the curtain back a bit to look inside. From what he could see, Foxy was sat at the very back of the stage. There were some pirate-esc items around, clearly they did some work here to. He remembered the times he had here before shaking his head of the nostalgia, heading to the security office.

"This is where you'll be working, 10pm to 6am. Just watch the monitors so no one comes in and steals anything. We leave the animatronics on free roam at night so they might pester you. If they get annoying just press the buttons by the doors to close them." The manager said pointing to the locations of the buttons. "If you need anything, feel free to contact me in the morning."

Alister nodded and with that, the manager left. Turning most of the lights off, there was still enough light to see around well enough. He sat down and lazily flicked through the monitors to see the camera locations. As he went through them a bunny-like character moved off stage and headed for his office. Not long after did the bunny make it to his office.

"Hey there new guy! I'm Bonnie, nice to meet you!" The animatronic said extending a hand. From this distance Alister was able to tell they were in fact improved in design.

"Oh well… My name is Alister…?" He said a bit confused. He didn't expect them to greet him. None the less he extended a hand and shook the animatronics.

"Nice to meet you Alister! We hope you have a good time working here! Oh and we might drop in every now and then to make sure you're not lonely!" Bonnie said before leaving.

He seemed very energetic, Alister thought. Either way, having company might be nice. Even if it's a robot. God knows he didn't get much social interaction in outside of a hangout with friends every now and then. He let out a deep sigh and flipped through the camera's. It seemed like the animatronics were sitting around talking now. It didn't matter he supposed. Leaning back, he tilted his head up and staring at the ceiling. For almost an hour he didn't move until he heard a pitter patter down the hall to his left.

"Ey, you want to play some cards with us…?" Came a voice from his doorway.

Alister really considered turning down the offer. Being antisocial was what he did in school but then again, no one came up to him for anything. With another deep sigh he nodded and stood up. He noticed the one in his doorway was Foxy. "Oh, Foxy. Yeah I think I have time to spare." He said following the fox down the hall.

"You seem familiar to me, have we met before…?" Foxy asked him.

"Well I did come here as a kid. Maybe that was it." He replied as they made it to the main area and sat at a table with the others.

"I suppose that could be it but we have been through some changes. Our main bodies were all but scrapped for these new ones. Makes it hard to remember the past. I guess it doesn't matter." The fox said looking to Freddy.

"Nice to see you joining us Mr. Alister, ready to lose to the papa bear?" Freddy said with a bellowing laugh as he dealt the hands.

This was a bit weird in retrospect. He was playing poker with these things meant to entertain children. They were not using actual poker chips though, as he would figure. They were using the weird Freddy Fazbear tokens that were usually given to children for the arcade. Either way it was a fun game of poker that took up over an hour of his shift. He thanked them for inviting him to play before heading back to his office. As he headed down the hall he felt like one of them was watching him but ignored it.

Flicking through the cameras was pretty boring but at least it wasn't unbearable. Thinking about it, this was a cushy job for him. Better then some crappy fast food restaurant. There was a friendly atmosphere from the animatronics to. This was going to be better than expected. A perfect job for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry if these take me a while to get out.

The rest of his shift was uneventful. He waved goodbye to the others as he left, surprisingly he had almost hesitated to head home. It definitely was more fun to be around people who wanted him there… well… animatronics… they were life like though. Life at home was very boring now that he thought of it. All he did was sit around looking things up on the internet, playing video games, and when he'd manage the time, get food. He'd be back at work the next day he supposed.

The next time he arrived at work, happier than before, looking up at the establishment. At least he was able to enjoy his job. It wasn't his first choice but oh well. Walking in and greeting the day guard as he left and looking at his clock. 10:00pm. On time for work. He went to his office and sat down, setting up. It wasn't long before the others were already talking to him. This time Chica was the first to his office.

"Hey there, would you like some pizza…?"

"Uh… No, I'm fine, I ate at home, thank you though." Alister said.

Chica just nodded and left, leaving Alister alone. He decided to flip through the cameras. Not much was really going on. He noticed Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were on stage, talking from the look of it. He saw that Foxy wasn't there and flipped to pirate cove. The curtains were closed. The thought that he might be lonely ran through Alister's head, he knew how it felt. He stood and headed out and down the hall to the cove. Slightly opening the curtain, he looked for Foxy.

"Hey Foxy, you here…?"

Foxy sat up from where he was laying to see who was at his curtain. He already knew it was Alister though. "Oh hey there Alister, how are ya…?"

"I'm fine, just seeing why you were sitting alone." He said sitting at the edge of the stage.

The fox scratched the back of his head as he came over and sat next to him. "Eh.. I just like being by myself sometimes I suppose. Having the same routine every morning wears you down a bit. At least its easier with this body."

The other nodded looking at him. "Yeah I suppose so, you were due for an upgrade a while though, most deserving I'd think."

The pirate laughed a bit looking back at him. "You mentioned you came here as a kiddy right…? My memory is a bit rickety."

"Yeah I did, came here for my birthday four times too. I always loved the pirate act." He said in answer.

Foxy nodded with a smirk looking back over the restaurant. "Aw come now, you flatter me to much."

Alister smiled a bit, which was usually rare for him. 'You deserve it though, it got boring with age since it was the same act for the most part… Even still it was… Fun. Genuine fun. I don't have much of that now a'days." He finished sighing.

Foxy nudged him a bit. "Well if ya want, I could do the act just for you."

He laughed a bit looking up at the fox. " No, no… I find conversations like this more enjoyable."

Foxy nodded standing up and stretching a bit. "Well in that case, stop by anytime ya want to talk matey." Adding a pirate-esc laugh to the end.

Alister stood as well and waved to the fox as he headed back to his office. "Thanks Foxy, sincerely."

Sitting back down in the office, he smiled once more. He actually had good memories of this place. There were a lot of bad ones growing up he'd almost forgotten. At least he could hold onto this one. Perhaps his life would be turning around for the better. Hell, he actually anticipated coming back night after night. He even told the manager he would work the weekends to since the guy they had for it had already quit or something. Tilting his hat over his eyes he smiled, starting to day dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I noticed a large number of people from all kinds of places coming to read my story. I hope you are all enjoying it. I'll be randomly updating so sorry if it takes a while. I'm going to try and make my chapters longer. I do not have a computer at the moment so I'm using my phone to write these. So it is a bit painful for me.

He went home once his shift was over and came back once it was time day after day, talking to the animatronics all the while when he could. A few games of cards every now and then. Freddy was actually pretty good at it. He would hang out with Foxy to. He'd even sit with Bonnie and get some pointers on playing guitar from him.

He walked into his job with a smile once more and headed to his office. On his way he found a Fazbear token on the ground next to a claw machine. Thinking about it, he had not played on one of those in a long time. Picking up the small token he looked through the items in the machine. Laughing to himself slightly, he inserted the token and went for the item he wanted. The gods of the dreaded machine must have smiled on him because the plushie he picked had not slipped from the the claw as it grabbed it and dropped it into the slot.

Foxy, at the moment, was talking g to Bonnie. Looking over, he saw Alister fiddle with the machine and do a little celebratory fist pump. He then walked back to his office, examining the fox plushie happily. Bonnie had looked over and saw just what Foxy had and chuckled a bit.

"Looks like you have a number one fan." Bonnie said, nudging the fox a bit.

"I suppose so. We talk a lot as it be. Besides, everyone knows people can't resist a fox." Foxy said smirking a bit.

"Heh. Keep talking pirate, you'll never know the affection bunnies receive." Bonnie replied, motioning to himself.

"Yeah. Sure. Don't you have to tune your guitar or something?" The fox said leaning back from where he sat.

Bonnie just waved his hand dismissively and went back to the main stage.

Foxy laid at the edge of his cove staring at the ceiling. He tried to think back a while, to remember the night guard as a kid. Looking back he managed to pull together what he guessed was him by the way they looked. He remembered a small, pale child that seemed quite shy. He had slowly inched his way to the cove during one of the pirate stories.

Every time he came in, he always seemed so happy. Eventually he came less and less until one day, in his early teens, he came in. The depressed look on his face as he stared up at the cove. It was like he wanted to stay but didn't have energy for enjoyment. After that, he was gone until he got a job here.

The pirate fox sighed as he sat up and looked down the hall at the office. He slowly stood and walked down it to peek in on him.

"Ello matey…?" He said in an almost forced pirate accent as he peeked in. He found guard leaned back in his chair, hat tilted over his eyes sleeping. In his arms was the Foxy plushie he had won. Something stirred in his chest a bit. He was never the most popular attraction at the restaurant but he got the feeling that to this night guard, it was.

Deciding not to disturb him, Foxy decided to go back to his cove. All the while, Bonnie was tuning his guitar, talking to Freddy, as Chica knocked pots and pans around trying to bake a pizza. Plucking a few cords to test it, Bonnie spoke.

"So that guard seems to like Foxy the most. I wonder what the previous guards liked most." He said, setting the guitar to the side as he felt satisfied.

Freddy shrugged, stretching his arms out and placing them behind his head. "I've no idea, I think the last one liked Chica. Well… before we walked in and she had the heart attack…"

Bonnie nodded a bit. "Yeah… Maybe we should change our approach a bit. Maybe leave a note. Just walking in on them seems to upset them a bit."

"Right, well I'm going to go make sure Chica didn't break anything." Freddy said with a huff as he stood.

"Ah she means well, I'm just going to sit around here a while." The bunny replied as he leaned back in the chair a bit.

Back in the office, Alister jumped and looked at the time. Only half way through his shift. He really needed to stop sleeping on the job like this. What if a thief came in and robbed the place? For whatever reason this made him imagine a criminal walking in to find Freddy in his way. "Do you know who I am?" Freddy said to him. The criminal nearly pissing himself spotted the poster nearby and spoke, "F-Freddy Fazbear?" Freddy leaned in close and whispered. "Nope… I'm John Cena!" He said, lifting the man up and giving him an Attitude adjustment, as he slammed him to the ground he pinned him. Chica slid in next to him and tapped, "1! 2! 3!" Bonnie rung a bell and Foxy cheered in the background as Chica put a heavyweight champion belt on Freddy.

Alister laughed a bit and through his palm into his face at the though of where his imagination went sometimes. "That damn meme is getting out of hand…" He though as he shook his head and stood. He patted the little fox plushie he had and sat it on his desk. Deciding he should get some talking in, he headed to pirate cove to see Foxy.

"Aye matey, I've been meaning to talk to ya." Foxy said as he waved him in, motioning to the only other chair he had in the cove itself. "I've felt I needed to add something to my wardrobe to add to my act."

Alister looked at him a but strangely. "Like what…?"

Foxy scratched his chin a bit and than thought of something. "How about a fancy pirate captain jacket! I think I'd look great with that."

The night guard thought for a moment and nodded. "I suppose you would, I'll go over it with the manager to make sure its OK."

The pirate stood putting his leg up on a chest and waving his hook in triumph. "Ha! It'll definitely make me stand out a bit more as well! Maybe even a captains hat?"

Alister thought but shook his head. "No that would be a little… To much.. " He said almost laughter at the thought of some frilled hat or stereotypical black, skull and cross bone hat.

Foxy waved his hand dismissively. "Fine, the jacket will suffice."

Alister nodded and kept talking with him for a while. Finally, his shift was over. As he left the establishment waving to everyone, he called his boss and asked about the outfit idea. It seemed the manager liked the idea too, even saying he'd give him a bonus if he likes it. With that said Alister went home and took a nap before looking up a store that would sell the jacket and heading out to get it. Looking at the jacket he thought, "Foxy would definitely look more attractive with this…" For a moment he wondered why Foxy and Attractive were in the same sentence but decided to ignore it as he bought the pirate captains garment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Alister came back to work with the coat. Heading over to pirate cove, he knocked on the stage a bit to get the pirates attention. Foxy pulled back the curtain a bit and looked down at the night guard.

"Is that my new jacket then…?" The fox questioned.

Alister nodded and handed him the coat. "Yeah I thought it looked nice. Do you like it…?"

Foxy nodded as he felt the coat, checking its fit. It did fit nicely, a pretty close guess he supposed. "Well I suppose you should head to your office, come by if you'd like to talk more."

The guard nodded and headed to the office. As he did, Foxy noticed he was carrying the little foxy plush, tucked under his arm, and smiled a bit. Nearby, Bonnie had watched the exchange and spotted the doll as well.

"When's the honeymoon Foxy?" Bonnie chuckled with a smirk.

Foxy just scoffed and slid his cove curtains shut. Bonnie waved dismissively and went to talk to Chica.

Back in the office, Alister boredly flipped through camera's. Seeing nothing suspicious as usual, he sat back a bit and poked the plush he sat on his desk. Having it made him feel unusually happy. A feeling he had not had in a long while. He sighed and shrugged it off as he sat back in his chair. Maybe I should go talk to the others, he though. Standing up, walking out the door, he stood at the end of the hall thinking. The only thing that broke his stare into space was a tap on the shoulder.

Looking to the left he saw that pirate coves curtain was open and Foxy was sitting there talking to him. "Are ya okay there…? You've been standing there a few minutes…"

Alister rubbed his head, blushing a bit. "Sorry I must have spaced out for a sec, how are you doing anyway…?"

The pirate patted his jacket a bit smiling at him. "I'm feelin' a lot better then usual, thanks again for getting me this."

The night guard nodded. "Yeah it was no problem, you were my favorite as a kid."

The fox tilted his head a bit in curiosity. "Am I still your favorite?"

Alister blushed looking up at him. "I mean… I suppose so. Yes."

Foxy nodded and leaned back a bit, patting the spot next to him for the guard to sit at. "So how is life back at your home?"

Alister followed suit and sat next to him. "Its okay I guess, nothing new as usual, but that's better than something bad happening at home."

The fox nodded and patted his back a bit. "Well you liven this place up a bit, the previous night guards usually freaked out seeing us."

Alister laughed a bit nodding. "Horror movies never phased me, I don't see why you would."

Foxy waved his hook at him menacingly. "You think we can't be scary ey?"

The night guard started to laugh a bit. "Well I suppose in the right context that would be scary."

The fox slumped over a bit and sighed. "Alright then…"

Alister combed his hand through his hair as he started to stretch. "By the way I've been meaning to ask, since you all look more… alive I guess now… How do you look like that?"

Foxy tilted his head looking at him. "I suppose it's the artificial organs we have, makes us more… living. Something about testing how they work in unison in case someone actually needed multiple organs."

Alister looked at him curiously. "Artificial organs…?" As he said it he poked Foxy in the stomach, noticing it wasn't hard as metal would be. It wasn't completely soft either.

Foxy laughed a bit looking at him. "Yeah well we're as close to living things a robot could be nowadays anyway. You could feel me up more if ya wanted to see for your self."

Alister blushed at thinking about the intention of that. "I-I should get back to work…"

The fox nodded a bit scratching the back of his neck thinking he might have gone to far. "Ah alright.. See ya later then?" He asked hopefully.

The guard nodded and hurried back to his office, running into a certain bunny as he rounded into the office.

The said bunny turned around. "I'm the bon!"

Alister stared at him confused. "Uh… What…?" Was all he could mutter.

Bonnie shrugged a bit. "Nevermind, are you ready for more guitar lessons?"

Alister nodded a bit looking around the room. "Yeah just… here?"

Bonnie shrugged looking at him boredly. "We can go to the stage since its more roomy anyway."

The guard just shrugged and followed the bunny there, practicing guitar for a moment. Bonnie decided to strike up a conversation while they were there. "So you and Foxy fuck yet?"

Alister nearly broke a string of the guitar in surprise. "What?!"

Bonnie laughed intensely nearly to the point of crying. "Jeez I'm just kidding but have you seen you two? Always hanging out in that cove, and the little Foxy plushie you got from the claw machine?"

Alister shrugged a bit. "Well I didn't see it that way… Besides how would that even work with me being human?"

Bonnie laughed a bit more. "Stranger things have happened. Why, are you dating someone already?"

The night guard shook his head. "No but… I don't know. Are you suggesting we should be going out?"

The bunny just shrugged looking over at the cove. "I don't know, you two might make a cute couple."

Alister blushed a bit and decided to just go back to his office. Looking at the time he realized his shift was almost over anyway. Grabbing his fox plush off his desk, he went to the door and left quickly. Foxy watched the scene a bit concerned, looking over at Bonnie. "The hell did you say to him?"

The bunny just shrugged mischievously and chuckled. "We were talking about his undying love for you of course!" As he said that he started laughing harder before Chica smacked the back of his head.

Chica rubbed her temples a bit in frustration. "You shouldn't be joking about things like that, you made him uncomfortable…"

Freddy gave Bonnie a stern stare. "All right fine I'll say sorry tomorrow…" The bunny said feeling the pressure.

Freddy nodded a bit as everyone got into their positions. "Good, you shouldn't be prying at people like that, it's unbecoming of you."

The next day, people filed out of the restaurant as it winded down. Once everyone was gone, Freddy and Chica looked at Bonnie expectantly.

Bonnie nodded a bit. "I wasn't going to forget, its not like I'm a jerk I was just trying to have fun with him…"

Not a few minutes later the guard arrived and walked inside. Before he could head to his office, he was stopped by Bonnie. "Look I'm about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean to bother you like that, are we still cool…?" The bunny said with an outstretched hand.

Alister nodded slightly and shook it. "It's alright I suppose, no harm done…"

Bonnie looked him down a bit and was a bit curious of the missing item. "Hey where's the Foxy plush you've been carrying around…?"

Alister rubbed the back if his head looking down. "After what you said I decided to leave at home."

Bonnie nodded a bit, feeling bad. "Don't worry about what I said, go ahead and bring it next time."

The two nodded a bit awkwardly and went to their place in the establishment. Though after seeing them part, Foxy followed the guard to his office noticing the missing plush. "Hey why don't you have that little fox with you…?"

Alister looked over at the door seeing the pirate fox in his doorway and started to feel bad about leaving it at home. "I left it at my house, I just didn't feel like bringing it today."

Foxy looked around a bit before started to head back to his cove. "I thought ya looked cute with it."

Alister looked where Foxy was in surprise at hearing what he said. Did he call him cute?


End file.
